Tetra-War Stone Protectors
|afiliation = !Nine Saint Demon Gate--Heavenly Guardians#18 |occupation = !Heavenly Guardian#18 |gender = !Male#8 |age = |status = Alive |era = !?6-#8 |race = !Bi'an Beastworld Golems#854 |world = ! *Bi'an Beastworld--birthplace#854 *Mortal Emperor World#8 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#8 |nation = !Old Ox Country#8 |city = |level = |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = |first_appearance = 8-Unnamed |death_appearance = |history = Origin Dark Crow obtained from the Bi'an Beastworld and they protected him for countless years. Emperors Era The upper echelons of the Nine Saint Demon Gate believe that was invited to the Gate by the Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon to protect it and and guard the Heaven's Vein and Earth's Vein between the battle stage. But the truth is that Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon always wanted so he followed and begged Dark Crow for them nonstop. Since he made many considerable contributions as Min Ren's Dao Protector, often at the risk of his own life, Dark Crow let him borrow them for his later generations. Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon positioned to protect the Heaven's Vein and Earth's Vein of the Nine Saint Demon Gate as well as allowing them to use the Spirit Energy there to further strengthen themselves. Dark Crow and Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon had an agreement: unless the Nine Saint Demon Gate met the disaster of a sect's demise, would never take action. They were not slaves nor servants of the Nine Saint Demon Gate, and they will not be the Dao Protectors of any descendants from the Gate. Since the Nine Saint Demon Gate had never faced a sect's demise level of disaster had never mobilized, and stood around the Training Ground for millions of years without any movement. Current Era When Li Qiye visited the Nine Saint Demon Gate, he saw at the Gate's Training Ground. Li Qiye remembered their origin and communicated with them. Next day they protected him from Protector Hua, defeated Grand Protector Yu He and even Elder Yun. Demon King Lun Ri tried to persuade Li Qiye to reveal the technique to control , but he pretended that there is no secret and he just gossiped with them. Li Qiye also demanded to perform a blood rite with , and while the Elders were unhappy, they had no choice and therefore allowed him to do so. Li Qiye activated Tetra-War Stone Protectors more than a year later to protect him. One Stone Protector reached out with a hand from the Nine Saint Demon Gate to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect and easily destroyed Heavenly Jewel Mortal King's will that tried to kill Li Qiye. |description = are four gigantic statues. Each of them towered over one hundred yards. All of them had different expressions, yet they were all very realistic. Carved from the hands of a renowned expert with a blade technique that was very natural and perfect. |abilities = could defeat anyone under Heavenly King level. One of them easily destroyed Heavenly Jewel Mortal King's will with just one hand. |trivia = * }}